


Hands

by feygrim



Series: Hands [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hands. Mack’s hands are twice the size of Fitz’. Fitz fantasizes about those hands. Where they touch. How they taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!

Fitz couldn’t help but notice Mack’s hands. He was a mechanic. His hands were his livelihood. And being in the Garage, his hands were constantly in Fitz’s peripheral vision. And his fantasies. 

When he cupped his cock, he imagined his hands were Mack’s. Big and rough and calloused, they covered his cock easily but were oh so gentle when they touched him. Like he was something to be worshiped. 

When he fingered himself, he imagined they were Mack’s fingers buried inside his hot hole. They weren’t thin and shaky like his own. No, they were thick and steady and filled him up so good. They instantly hit his sweet spot in a way that made him gasp and arch up, but Mack’s other hand were there to catch him, caress his back sweetly. 

Mack’s fingers always reduced him to tears, making him beg for more. He never felt ashamed to be so greedy because Mack would always gave him what he wanted. 

 _Swallowing me up, Turbo_. “Y-yes.”  _Want more?_  “Yes, yes, p-please!”   _I got you, Turbo. There you go._

Mack’s hand smelled faintly of car grease, a smell that he couldn’t get rid of no matter how hard he tried, it was practically ingrained into his skin. Fitz’s tongue curled around two of his thick fingers, tightening his hold on his cock. 

Those hands would massage him gently as he came, soothing him as he floated back down from his high. Those hands would gripped his hips tight enough to bruise as Mack fucked him into the mattress. 

The fantasy ended as he drifted off to sleep, letting himself imagine that Mack’s hands were curled around his body, the smell of car grease invading his dreams. 


End file.
